Electronic displays can be found in wearable electronic devices, smart phones, tablets, laptops, desktops, TVs and display systems. Some example display technologies include Inorganic Light Emitting Diode (ILED) displays and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays. Micro-light emitting diodes (mLED) are small light emitting devices (e.g., having active regions of between 1 μm2 and 20 μm2) that can be used to form the sub-pixels of an electronic display. To manufacture the electronic display, mLEDs may be transferred from a carrier substrate to a target substrate that forms part of a display, or “display substrate.” Because of the small size of the mLEDs, conventional pick and place techniques are unsuitable. Furthermore, the brightness of mLEDs can be limited by their small size, and thus the light extraction efficiency of such mLEDs is very low.